Iron Man
Iron Man, aka Anthony "Tony" Stark, is a Marvel superhero who fights using advanced armor of his own design. He appears in several games in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. Backstory Tony Stark was born a mechanical genius. After his parents died, he took over his family's company Stark Industries, which manufactured weapons. Enjoying women and alcohol, Stark didn't seem to care much for the rest of the world, until he was kidnapped by terrorists using weapons of his design. They commanded him to build them a weapon with the help of Professor Yinsen, another scientist kidnapped by them. Instead of a weapon, they took their time to build something to help them escape: a suit of powered armor. Stark used this armor to break out of confinement, but Yinsen was killed during their attempt. Stark decided that using this armor, he would make up for his past sins and help the world. He was rescued and brought back to the US by James "Rhodey" Rhodes, who would later become Stark's pilot and the hero War Machine after Stark gave him his own armor. Over the years, Tony Stark has been constantly refining his armor to keep up to date with the times. Also, he became a founding member of the Avengers, a team of superheroes including himself, Thor, Hulk, Giant Man, and Wasp. Hulk quickly quit the group and was replaced by Captain America, who became Stark's close friend. Their friendship was put to the test during the Superhero Civil War over registering secret identities with the government, where Iron Man became the poster-child for Registration and Captain America started a resistance movement. Recently, after the government was taken control of by the villain Norman Osborn and all heroes had to work together to fight him, the heroes of the world put aside their differences and the act was repealed. Appearance Tony Stark is 6'1 and 225 pounds with black hair and a goatee. When in armor, he rises to 6'6 and gains an extra 400 pounds. His Modular Armor is a clunky, red and gold armor with a glowing pentagon in the center of the chest. The new Extremis armor is much more sleek, but shares the same basic design. The most notable appearance is that his chest crystal is now triangular instead of circular. Powers and Abilities Other than Tony Stark's genius level intellect, his physical capabilities are similiar to those of an average human. All of his powers come from his many variants of Iron Man armor, which all have some common abilities such as: *Jet-propelled flight *Repulsor force beams *Unibeam from chest *Extreme durability *Super strength Notably, being infected with a relatively benign form of the Extremis virus allows him to quickly don his Extremis armor at will via skin secretion. In addition, this virus has greatly enhanced Stark's reflexes and has given him the ability to neurally interface with and manipulate many forms of technology from great distances, even when not wearing his armor. Personality Iron Man is a noble hero that will do anything if he believes it will help people, which is why he went along with the Superhuman Registration Act. However, he has also been portrayed as a somewhat selfish womanizer. In the past, he has struggled with alcohol; a struggle that almost ruined his life. He has successfully not drank a sip of alcohol since his victory over his problem. Tony is a friendly man, and is very generous. Because of his high economic status, he often offers job positions to his fellow heroes. Much like his friend, Steve Rogers, Iron Man can be very stubborn when supporting something, such as in the case of the superhero Civil War. Gameplay Iron Man is a projectile specialist, a very defensive keep away character. His Unibeam is great to keep a safe distance between him and the enemy, while Repulsor Blast punishes characters who can get in close combat with him. Not only that, Iron Man has your projectile and anti air, being a good all-around starter type for most players, along with great combos and close range situations. Like all veterans from the old Versus Games, his gameplay was refined, with a few gimmicks being fixed and other features being added. He gained slightly more mobility and resistance compared to his previous versions, as well more range in the energy attacks. To supplement his flight, he can now also air dash. A joke in MVC2 was that he was called "Magneto Jr." due to having some nasty flight combos. They somehow still stay intact, and are less of a complaint due to the rebalanced cast, and Iron Man's changes. Also, his crouching HP/H now fires at the ground, and was one of the few projectile normal attacks in the series. Special Attacks *Focus Shot: Iron Man's j.HP/H, where he can aim it up(Upper Shot) or down(Lower Shot). *'Unibeam:' One of his trademark moves. Fires a laser beam from his chest using the reactor placed inside. Can be used in midair. Seems to have less "durability" to other projectiles due to rebalance and 3D transition. *'Smart Bomb:' Fires a bunch of bombs from his shoulders. The amount of bombs is regulated by weak attacks (less bombs, but faster attack), normal attacks (good combo between speed and amount) and strong attacks (more bombs, but slower attack). Can bounce an opponent back up via OTG to extend combos. *'Repulsor Blast:' Cross-shaped overhead laser attack from his hands. Juggles foes and has an odd vacuuming effect. *'Repulsor Spread:' New move in MVC3. Follow-up to Repulsor Blast where Iron Man causes his reactor to force an instant repulsor explosion to blast opponents away. *'Flight:' Iron Man can maintain flight like certain characters, used in conjunction with air combos can make Iron Man deadly indeed. Assists in MvC2 Assists in MvC3 Hyper Combos *'Proton Cannon (Level 1): '''Fires a huge beam from a shoulder-mounted cannon. At close range, the sudden appearance of the cannon itself can hit the opponent. Also functions as an effective anti-air attack when using it's 45-degree tilt variant, simply called the '''Angled Proton Cannon.' *'Iron Avenger (Level 3): '''After sending the enemy into the air with an arcing dive attack, Iron Man fires a charged, superpowered Unibeam at the enemy(via unlocking his "power inhibitor" in his quote.) The hyper can OTG. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Adjusted his air dash properties (start up is slower, but speed is faster). * Double jump is replaced by upwards air dash. * Cr. H. can be canceled. * Increased opponent's untechable time after a Cr.H. hit. * Increased hit box size of H. and J.S. * Reduced minimum damage scaling on his normal attacks. * Increased minimum damage scaling on his special attacks. * Commands input during a Repulsor Blast are fixed on the direction he is facing * Repulsor Spread command changed to pressing H. after Repulsor Blast. * Repulsor Spread causes untechable knockdown. * Smart Bomb damage increased. * Decreased untechable time for opponents after a Smart Bomb hit. * Total frames for a ground Smart Bomb have been decreased. * Total frames for Flight are faster. * Number of hits in Proton Cannon (ground and air ver.) can be increased through rapid buttons presses. * Number of hits in Iron Avenger can be increased through rapid buttons presses. Tactics Iron Man is a jack-of-all-trades character suitable for beginners, able to operate with both keep-away and rushdown strategies with reasonable effectiveness. He is reasonably fast and agile, and possesses a modest amount of health. Theme Song 300px|Iron Man's theme is a dance remix of War Machine's classic Marvel vs. Capcom theme. Iron Man's theme is a dance remix from War Machine's theme from '''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *Iron Man wears his Modular armor in every game up to Marvel vs. Capcom 3, where he equips his Extremis armor. *Iron Man was one of the first six characters to be included in Marvel VS Capcom 3. *When on a team with Thor and Captain America in MvC3, Tony will yell "Avengers Assemble!" referring to them being the core three of the Avengers team. In UMvC3, he will also say this if Hawkeye is part of the team. *When switching out with Captain America in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, he yells "Steve!" showing their friendship through referring to each other on a first name basis. *One of his alternate costumes bear a resemblance to the Mark II armor from the movies, which was later upgraded to War Machine. It is actually the color scheme of his original Tin Suit costume from the comics. *In addition to his grey alternate color scheme, which is based on the 'Tin Man' suit he wore in his debut appearance, he also has his Stealth armor and the classic Silver Centurion color scheme as alternate colors. *In one of his taunts Iron Man says "'Earth's Mightiest Heroes'...'nuff said". "'Nuff said" is the well known catch phrase of his co-creator, Stan Lee. *When Iron Man is facing a female opponent, except for Amaterasu, he will quip "So, you doin' anything after this?", a reference to his infamous playboy status in the comics. * Iron Man was shown alongside Morrigan, to match the theme of both craving constant attraction from members of the opposite sex. In Iron Man's case, he is a consummate ladies-man, making advances towards almost every female character in MvC3. * In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, if he wears the Iron Patriot armor, occasionally he will comment on how it still smells like "Norman Osborn's hair gel," referring to the armor being worn by Osborn himself. Artwork ironman.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes artwork. Iron-Man.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Iron_Man_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 artwork. Colors21.JPG|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 alternate costumes. 14146d71b3df9f224e0ed8c3a72fd856.jpg|Iron Patriot DLC costume Also See Iron Man's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Iron Man's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Iron Man's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Iron Man Category:Zoning Characters Category:MSH Characters